Why Me?
by AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn
Summary: The Argo 2 has to make an unexpected stop to The Shake It Up Chicago Studio, and very many unexpected things occur.
1. Chapter 1

**I think doing to Pov's in crossover chapters is better than just one. Do you? **

**Anyway, this is the story I've been promising.**  
**-**

**C **  
**E**  
**C**  
**E **

Rocky and I were discussing our dance for the Greek/Roman Mythology takeover when Gunther and Tinka came over. "Gary has the sign up sheet for the god/goddess you wanna be. We choose Apollo and Artemis." Me and Rocky rushed down to the sheet. "Ohhh, Athena's still Open!" Rocky cried, and wrote down her name next to 'Athena' "Why did you wanna be Athena so much?" I asked her. "Oh because she's the Goddess of wisdom. I'm guessing you wanna be Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty?" I asked her. "Sign me up!" I said writing my name down next to Aphrodite.

**H **  
**A **  
**Z**  
**E**  
**L**

"How can be so clumsy as to 'accidentally 'dropping' your trident into the city of Chicago!?" Percy screamed at the ocean. It said nothing to me, but it said something to Percy because he said "Oh and you want us to go get it?!" the sea must of threatened him, because he yelled to Leo "Set a course to Chicago!" "Alright!" Leo yelled back. then about five seconds later he yelled "Why?" "Because I need to get something for my dad!''Percy yelled back. I tapped on Percy back, and he jumped. "Oh it's just you Hazel." he said in relief. "So you need to get the trident for your dad?" I asked him. "Yeah. It's at a studio called 'Shake it Up, Chicago'."


	2. Chapter 2

R

O

C

K

Y

We were rehearsing for the Greek/Roman Gods dance when Gary came up to me. "Hey Rocky, can you get the poseidon's trident prop for me? First thing on the left." I walked into the Prop room and saw the Trident. It was taller than the Guy who was being poseidon, and he was over 6 feet. It was also really heavy, because I could barely carry it out of the room. "Here you go Gary." I placed it down in front of him. "Where did you get that thing?" "It was at some dude's garage sale, his said he found it on his doorstep." Gary replied.

F

R

A

N

K

I saw Leo on the deck with his arm around Hazel. "HEY, VALDEZ!" I shouted, charging up to them. "Woah, Frank, I wasn't trying to make a move on your girl." "Yeah Frank, he really wasn't." Hazel said. "Then why was your ARM around Her?!" I yelled at Leo. "Frank, please don't yell at him. He was just trying to help me." "Why? What could you do to my girlfriend that I couldn't do?" I was really mad at Valdez. He thinks he's so funny. "He was just helping me think about the whole Sammy incident." Hazel said. "Because me and Sammy me in chicago." she cried and ran off, and I followed her, glaring at Valdez.

I know Hazel and Sammy are from New Orleans, but I had to do something interesting!

**-Enjoy!-**


	3. Chapter 3

P

E

R

C

Y

We're Finally Here! That must of been the longest day of my life! So Anyway, we were walking in (And Coach Hedge had to come with us.) When he did something we never expected. He started to sniff the floor! He doesn't know what cleaners they use! But on the other hand he might... Okay, Back to the story. Well Sniffy Pants Got up and Said "I smell Demigod." Nobody looked surprised. "There's seven of us, right here." Annabeth said. "No, I recognise what you smell like, this is someone different. It's getting stronger..." Just then a really skinny redhead girl skipped into the room, wearing a costume that looks a lot like the Gods wear. "I'm going to go talk to her." Piper said. "Wait Pip..." But before Jason could finish, She walked up to her.

C

E

C

E

I was just about to go find Rocky when Sarah walks up to me. "Hey, Sarah, I thought you were sick! We have to get our costumes for the dance!" I said to her. Sarah looked surprised. Is this not Sarah? Because I thought she was. Before She could say anything, I pulled her into my dressing room. "Why do you have my costume in here?" Sarah asked. "Well when Gary heard you weren't going to come, he asked me to hold your outfit for you. Here you go." I handed it to her. "Ummm, What am I supposed to be?" She asked. "Hestia. You literally sat against the wall the thing was sitting on just to be that Goddess." I told her. "Oh yea, now I remember." She said unconvincingly. "Well get your outfit on!" I said. The dance is about to begin!"

Thank you for reading

if u liked it theres a review button over there.

If u didn't... well you can't!

C u When I c u.

**AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn**


End file.
